


I love you in four words

by supercalifragili



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragili/pseuds/supercalifragili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They're taking a piss, but he doesn't care because he's been in love with Liam for so long he doesn't even remember what is like to fall in love with other people. He loves Liam so much sometimes he feels his chest squeeze and then expand so much it might threaten to burst. He loves Liam so much that if he doesn't explain why in those four words, he might never get Liam to understand how hard he fell for him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you in four words

Maybe they're taking a piss at him. Harry is sitting in front of him with a small smile playing on his lips and Zayn grinning, he knows they are playing around, but then when he looks at Liam and Niall at each side of him, he knows he can't back out, he knows they're taking a piss but he wants to say it.

"Yeah Louis, why strong, noble, perfect and warm?" Niall prods at him poking his thigh

They're taking a piss, but he doesn't care because he's been in love with Liam for so long he doesn't even remember what is like falling in love with other people. He loves Liam so much sometimes he feels his chest squeeze and expand so big it might threaten to burst. He loves Liam so much that if he doesn't explain why in those four words, he might never get Liam to understand how hard he fell for him.

"It's pretty simple, innit? Uhm, I don't know if- Liam is strong and it's not about the physical aspect of it, but he went through shit yeah? He still goes through shit and you see he's a bit sad sometimes, but he doesn't crumble, he doesn't ever think 'oh, I'm done with this' and he's always there to start again and he smiles so bright and acts like everything is okay, and maybe it's not but you feel like it is, that's how strong he is"

He chances a look at Liam and he's blushing a little, but the curving in his lips makes his heart jump, he goes to his nipple and Liam promptly blocks him holding us wrist and Louis would like to feel how tight he can hold him when he gets pinned to the bed and-

"Go on, this is nice" Harry says and it doesn't sound teasing, he notices it's all quiet and tensing but not yet awkward.

"He's thoughtful, that's why I said noble. He always cares about people and he helps in every circumstance, uhm, he doesn't do stuff to please himself and being credited, but he does it cause he feels the need to help out without any reward for it. He could be our Robin Hood, superman, batman and Thor all in one. All muscles and good heart"

He watches as Harry and Niall nod and yeah, this can work, but Zayn smiles and he asks

“Why is he your personal hero, though?"

Niall snorts and Harry pokes at him all serious

"Because- because he's my- our hero. He is for us, he is why we work and why we are still up and even if a lot grumpy, always grateful. I think"

He looks at Liam again, just to make sure he is listening, he knows he is but there's just so much of what Liam is that sometimes he feels small and he has to scream to get his attention. He is a lot jealous and selfish; Liam is why he is like that.

"This is deep, wow Liam, _Award of the Year_ being a person like you are"

There's a glint in Liam's eyes and he could look at them forever. Liam's eyes are like all the sweet things he can't still eat, but wants to, they're like caramel and chocolate and cakes and Nutella, a lot of it. He wants to feel the sugar on his lips, the softness of them. He wants many things, even Liam's big hand on his-

"Two to go Louis" encourages Niall, he smiles a bit devilish but he's happy, he can see it.

"Perfect. That's Liam. I don't know how to explain it, he could be the perfect everything, worker, musician, singer, friend, boyfriend, Liam is all of those things. He is the perfect everything and sometimes I wish he wasn't because why Liam you know? But, you look at him and he is the perfect person to be described as perfect. He has his flaws, tiny itty bitty flaws, but he'd make sure you're hundred percent safe, happy, calm... Doesn’t he?"

They all nod, and Louis feels kind of proud because Liam makes him proud. He doesn't know if Liam's proud of him, but even if he isn't, it's fine. He thinks it doesn’t matter if Liam won’t be okay with him after this, but in his head, in his jumble of thoughts he wonders if Liam feels the same about him. If Liam ever thought about the words that he would use to describe Louis, if Liam ever thought about Louis that way, if Liam will ever accept his feelings.

He snaps out of his thoughts when Zayn gives him a look that says _Now, get on with it and kiss_ that looks more like a _Don’t fuck this up, if you make Liam cry I’m going to slaughter you_ which is way more convincing

"And what about if only Liam listens to why you chose warm, yeah?" Zayn says, standing up, gives a pointed look to Harry and Niall and without question, they follow him winking like the idiots they are.

Liam looks worried; he can see it on the planes of his forehead and the little frown that appears on his lips, the eyes, his nose, and his ears of a flush on the tip. Louis understands, he's literally terrified, but when Zayn glances at him before opening the door and Niall and Harry follow his suit he feels he can do it, it won't be a mess, at the very worst Liam can just kindly turn him down.

The door closes and Liam fully turns to him and smiles uncertain, Louis thinks he's never completely seen Liam as beautiful as now, every day is like watching Liam bloom in a wonderful flower.

"Warm" he murmurs reminding Louis

" Yeah. I could have used warm for everybody, but it wouldn't have been right. Niall is scorching, Harry is too, and Zayn is a tepid current of water, but you are warm. That kind of warmth under the duvets when it's winter and you don't even find it in your bones the strength to move out of it. That's how warm you are. Your eyes, your everything... I don't know, warm is you to me, there's no acceptable definition of it for me. Every time I feel warm I think of you and my belly does this thing where it swoops and I can feel warmth there too. Your smile is warm... And-"

Louis sighs because he can't find the words and if he tries and go on, he'll just tell him he loves him.

Liam's fingers intertwine in his slowly and there's this feeling seeping through them, like a current of water washing over him.

And maybe, he knows he-

"I love you" Louis says it. His chest imploding with this sense of liberty and joy, but

"I love you too"

"Oh no Liam, _I love you_ , it's killing me, how much I do and if you're not okay w-"

Somehow, Liam lips find his in the midst of his panicking, and they're so soft, so soft Louis wants to cry, instead he just melts, his hands surging up on Liam's neck pulling him even closer. He's a bit desperate he knows, but Liam's kissing him and he feels like the eighth wonder of the world -well ninth, Zayn is the eighth. He doesn't even know how many times he sighs like he's relieved, he doesn't know how to stop the sound coming from his mouth, really fucking embarrassing if you ask him. In some way, Liam manages to pull away from him, his hand on Louis's chest big and strong and so fucking warm...

"I love you too, doof" he chuckles pressing their foreheads together. Louis is a bit numb and dumb now, his lips tingle and he can't even see straight because Liam kissed him. He kissed Liam. Goodness.

"Really?"

“Louis"

"Okay, you love me too, and I love you, I really do- can you please kiss me again?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've been thinking about Lilo's "Strong, noble , perfect and warm" moment that I ended up writing something about it. It was so nice it got stuck to my head. I hope you enjoyed it and yeah. Thank you for reading!


End file.
